


Sparks Fly

by TheNerdPrincess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Politics, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Zutara, independent katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: This fic picks up at the very end of the last episode. Instead of kissing Aang, Katara stops him and explains that she wants more than to just be the Avatar's Girl. It then jumps to three years later. The world has changed after the war, and the Gaang needs to find their place in this new and unsteady peace. Slow burn Zutara. I love fantasy politics so there will probably be a bunch of that. I also haven't written fanfic for years but I have a lot of feelings about ATLA.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. More than the Avatar's Girl

_ The war is finally over. _

Katara could barely believe it. Even with everyone safe in Ba Sing Se, drinking Iroh’s tea and arguing over Sokka’s drawing, she still felt on edge. As if this peace she had hoped for so fiercely would crumble around her if she let her guard down. 

The laughter and chatter of her friends suddenly seemed too loud, the bright sunset streaming through the windows and reflecting off the decorations in the house was too much, so she slipped away to step outside.

Aang was there as well, he must have left only a little bit before she did. He stood looking out over the city, wearing new robes gifted to him by a small group that had secretly followed the air nomad teachings during the war. He turned as Katara approached, giving her a small smile.

Katara smiled back. He had grown so much, and she was so proud of him. This peace, this beautiful, unbelievable peace, was thanks to him. Overwhelmed and not wanting him to see the tears beginning in her eyes, she pulled him into a hug, which he immediately returned.

_ The war is finally over. We’re at peace. _

Once she had blinked back her tears she pulled back. Aang’s round, puppy-dog eyes searched her face, looking for something.

As she was about to ask what, he stepped closer, leaning in, and she knew what he wanted.

“Aang, stop.”

Katara spoke softly, barely above a whisper, but he listened. 

“What’s wrong, Katara?”

“I...I don’t…”

She loved Aang, but she knew it wasn’t the same way he loved her. Ever since he had kissed her before the invasion she had spent many sleepless nights thinking about him, about what it would be like to be with him. To be the Avatar’s girl. A dream come true for so many, but not for her.

“Are you still confused?” Aang asked gently, without accusation. He looked up at her, hoping for an answer to explain why she had pulled back.

Katara hung her head.

“No...not anymore.”

Aang took a small step back and Katara felt relieved to have her own space back. She knew she had to be honest with him.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Katara raised her head and met his gaze. He was trying to hide the hurt in his eyes but he was never a good liar. Not to her.

“I love you, Aang, but I don’t love you the way you love me and...I don’t want to be the Avatar’s girl.”

He frowned. Pain, confusion, and a small amount of anger flickered across his face. 

“Why not? What’s wrong with being the Avatar’s girl?”

“Because that’s all I would be. You need someone to stay by your side, support you in everything-”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Aang cut her off, his voice raising slightly. “You’ve always been by my side, ever since you got me out of the ice. You’ve supported me in everything. How is this any different, any worse?”

“It just  _ is _ , Aang! I want more from my life than to be the silent support for the Avatar!” 

Katara knew if they kept arguing like this then the others would take notice and come outside to see what was going on. Toph had probably already heard them, Katara just hoped she wouldn’t say anything.

“Do you really love me?” 

The question was pointed, accusatory. Aang glared at her as if daring her to admit she was lying. The dying sunlight turned his dark brown eyes into sparkling, swirling pools of emotion.

But she hadn’t been lying.

“I do. I love you, you’re family to me. But the way you love me...it’s different, and I can’t return it. It would be wrong of me to pretend to.”

She braced, and for a moment she feared Aang would start yelling at her. Or worse, his emotional turmoil would induce the Avatar state. But instead he deflated. No longer the Avatar, just a heartbroken young boy.

“You’re right. I just thought...I was so sure we would be together.”

Katara raised her hands as if to embrace him but stopped and let them drop back to her side.

“I’m sorry, Aang.”

“Yeah...me too, Katara.”

Aang turned away to look out over the city.

“I guess Aunt Wu was right.”

“What do you mean?” 

“There is no love in my future.”

“Aang, that’s not true, remember what she said about shaping your own destiny-”

This time Aang didn’t cut her off with words. Instead he silently popped his glider open, stepped to the edge, and soared off across the city before Katara could even finish her sentence. In mere moments he had disappeared behind one of Ba Sing Se’s tall buildings. Katara sighed, her shoulders drooping.

_ Aunt Wu was right… _

Aang's words echoed in her mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago, their time in Makapu Village. 

Katara shook her head. How right could Aunt Wu have been? She predicted a great romance with a powerful bender for Katara, but she had just turned down the most powerful bender in the world. 

“He’ll be alright,” she whispered to herself. She hoped it was true.

Behind her the door slid open. She heard Sokka yell.

“Here she is!” 

The door opened further and everyone came out.

“Hey Katara, where’s Aang?” Toph asked, a little too knowingly for Katara’s liking.

“He flew off, I think he went to go see Appa,” Katara replied, proud of herself for keeping her voice even and calm.

“Mmmmhm.”

Katara knew that Toph could tell she was lying, but for some reason the earthbender said nothing, and she was glad of it.

“We were all going to go down to see Iroh’s new tea shop, he said it’s almost ready to be opened!” Sokka, oblivious as always, cut through the tension as he slung an arm around Suki’s shoulders.

“That sounds great!”

Katara turned to face the group, a smile on her face. Everyone seemed to buy it, and she inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

That is, until she caught Zuko watching her with his arms crossed. Her smile faltered slightly but she quickly looked away.

_ He always looks like that, he doesn’t know anything. As long as Toph doesn’t open her mouth I’ll be fine. _

Iroh took a few steps down the street and waved. 

“This way! I want you all to try a new tea I’ve been experimenting with.”

With exclamations of delight the group followed. Katara let the rest of them go ahead and followed close behind, not feeling up to joining in the cheerful conversation.

She tensed slightly when Zuko fell into step beside her.

“You know, you don’t need to lie to them,” he said softly, not turning to look at her. Katara kept her eyes forward too.

“I’m not lying,” she answered, a little too quickly.

Zuko made a dismissive noise.

“They’re your friends. They’d understand if you were upset.”

Katara looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. Walking on her right, facing forward, his scar wasn’t visible. He just looked like a normal 16-year-old fire nation boy. The thought unnerved her for some reason. It was as if she was only seeing part of him. The scar was as much a part of Zuko as her mother’s betrothal necklace was of her.

_ Except you can take your necklace off, he can never remove his scar. _

“You know, you’re my friend too.”

Zuko looked at her, something unreadable in his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak when Toph called out to them.

“Come on, slowpokes! Let’s get to the tea shop before Sokka drives Suki up a wall!”

Katara laughed, and even Zuko cracked a smile.

“How she puts up with him, I’ll never know,” Katara said, shaking her head in amusement.

The two quickened their steps and joined the rest in the warm, bright tea shop as the moon began to rise overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a slog of a first chapter but I felt like I had to address the kiss from the show right away. My plan is for things to get much more interesting very quickly! I'll probably come back and rewrite this later.


	2. Tara

_ Three years later… _

Three armed and darkly clothed men surrounded a young woman in an alley of the fire nation capital. She wore a scarf over her nose and mouth and a hood pulled forward far enough to cast her face into shadow.

“Don’t come any closer!” she warned in a strong, even tone. The men smirked at each other. One twirled his sword clumsily, the last rays of the setting sun catching on the metal blade.

“Hand over your cash and we’ll happily be on our ways,” he sneered. They had her backed into a corner in a poor district of the capital, and he knew no guards would be by for another few hours.

“I already told you, I’m not giving you anything,” she replied.

“It’s three against one, girlie,” the stocky man on the right piped up. “Might as well just hand it over and make this simple for all of us.”

A few tense moments passed and the first light of the rising moon peeked over the horizon. The cornered young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“This is your last warning,” she told them, and her voice took on a dangerous edge that caused the men to shift a little, uneasy at her confident resistance. 

“Fuck this,” the middle man declared, spitting at her feet. “We’ll take your gold off your corpse then.”

The three men charged forward, weapons brandished.

In the blink of an eye the woman summoned a stream of water that swirled rapidly around her. She raised her hands and it spread into a tall, thin wall. 

Shocked, the men stuttered to a stop, staring at the mysterious waterbender through a flowing curtain of water.

“Fuck  _ this _ ,” the stocky man said, and before his companions could protest he dipped out of the alley and disappeared. 

“It’s just water!” the middle man growled, and the remaining two advanced, more cautiously.

“Fools,” the waterbender muttered. Spreading a hand beneath her chin she blew and the water cascaded forward, hardening into ice as it hit the two men, freezing them where they stood.

The young woman gracefully picked her way past her assailants, wrenching their weapons from their frozen hands as she did so. All they could do is follow her with wide eyes, unable to move their bodies or even open their mouths, encased as they were in ice.

“The next time you decide to corner a woman traveling alone,” she said as she reached the entrance to the alley. “I’d advise you to reconsider.”

With a sweep of her dark blue cloak she was gone, leaving the two men to scowl at each other and hope the ice would melt soon.

Perched silently on the roof above them a blue-masked figure turned to shadow the waterbender.

A few blocks away the young woman opened the side door to a bustling inn and tavern, spilling golden light onto the street for a moment before she entered. The sound of raucous laughter and tankards of ale clanking together bled easily though the thin wall separating the server’s corridor where she stood from the main room.

A rotund and friendly-looking man bearing a tray laden with bread, meat, and cheese paused as he saw her in the hallway.

“Ah, Tara! Back so soon?”

The young woman, a cloaked and hooded Katara, pulled down her face covering and pushed back her hood.

“I am, Master Mu. I have a few swords that I trust you can find better owners for than their previous?”

The old man nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

“Indeed I believe I can, just last night there were some farmer boys in here complaining about bandit raids, I’m sure they’ll appreciate a solid blade. Just leave them in the kitchen, would you?”

Katara nodded and Mu bustled out into the main room of the tavern to serve his patrons, the slatted door swinging a few times behind him. Katara continued down the hallway until she reached the wide, open entrance to the inn’s kitchen. 

“Miss Tara!” An excited voice greeted her as she entered. 

Katara smiled at the young boy who was manning the overloaded kitchen sink. Even though the tub was piled high with dirty dishes he had a bright smile on his face.

“Busy night, Taizin?” Katara asked, nodding to the dishes as she slipped the swords behind the pantry curtain. 

Taizin, who couldn’t have been more than 13 and still needed a stool to reach the top drying rack above the kitchen sink, nodded.

“Sure has, Master Mu said there’s a bonus in it for me if I stay til all the dishes are done and dryin’.” 

Katara ruffled the young boy’s dark hair fondly.

“You’re a hard worker, I’m sure your mother appreciates it.”

The boy beamed at her for a moment, then glanced this way and that and lowered his voice, adopting a conspiratorial tone. 

“I know I’m not supposed to ask anything of ya, Miss Tara, but could you do some of your magic on the dishes to help me out?”

He looked up at her with hopeful brown eyes, and Katara was reminded of another young teenager who would give her that look, but his eyes had been grey.

After hesitating for a moment, she relented, rolling her eyes with a smile. 

“Alright, but you know the rules.”

Taizin nodded and turned his back to the sink, covering his face with both hands.

Katara gave the hallway and kitchen a cursory glance to make sure no one was watching and curved her hand, bending the water around each dish to remove the stains and scraps on them. She then angled her wrist and pushed the dirty water down the drain.

"Can I open my eyes?" Taizin asked. Katara dropped her arm back to her side and nodded, then realized he obviously couldn't see her.

"All clear! Magic worked." She declared.

Taizin spun around and his eyes went wide as he saw the pile of clean dishes before him.

"Miss Tara! You're amazing!"

Katara chuckled.

"You'd better get those all put away so you can get your bonus and head home before it gets too late."

Taizin nodded enthusiastically.

"I will, thank you!"

Katara smiled again and left the kitchen, heading for a dimly lit staircase at the end of the service hallway. Climbing the stairs with silent steps she reached a small door that opened on well-oiled hinges. After passing through it into a larger hallway she turned to make sure it closed completely. When closed the door blended perfectly into the wood paneling, indicernable from the rest of the solid wall. 

Katara quickened her pace as she passed a few doors, then pulled out a key and let herself into her own room at the inn.

_ I'm so glad Mu lets me use the service entrance to come and go at night. _

Katara had tried to use the main entrance to the tavern and inn when she had first arrived in the fire nation capital, but it had taken less than a week for someone to recognize her as the vigilante who stole their sword (and their dignity) and confront her. It was only thanks to Mu's quick thinking and imposing order to "sit down and shuddup or you'll be banned for life!" that Katara was able to get out of the situation without making a scene or revealing herself as Lady Katara, Master Waterbender and Princess of the South Pole.

Katara stuck her tongue out a little in displeasure as the thought of her official title. She much preferred being just Tara, at least for now, while she still could.

Although she was reasonably sure that the innkeeper knew who she was - after all, female waterbenders weren't exactly common in the fire nation - the old man kept her secret and never asked why she was staying in his inn in a run down part of town rather than in the Fire Lord's Palace.

To be perfectly honest, even Katara herself couldn't put a finger on why she wasn't at the palace. Ensuring her door was safely locked, she slumped at the rough-hewn desk shoved into the corner of her room and pulled a scroll out of her bag for what must have been the hundredth time since she arrived in the fire nation.

_ To Princess Katara, Master Waterbender and Diplomat of the Southern Water Tribe _

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Forgot that part of the title," she muttered, returning to scan the words she already knew by heart.

_ You are hearby invited to Fire Lord Zuko's twenty-first birthday celebration, to be held on the summer solstice this year.  _

That part of the scroll, all flowery letters and beautiful, if almost illegible, calligraphy, wasn't what had caught Katara's attention, but what was written after.

In a much simpler, bold handwriting was a note penned beneath the invitation.

_ Princess Katara, _

_ I know it's been several years but I was hoping you would do me the honor of arriving a week early to my birthday celebration. I've extended the same invitation to Prince Sokka, Lady Suki, Lady Toph, and Avatar Aang. It is my hope to host a reunion of sorts for our group, and I would very much like to see you, and everyone else, again.  _

_ Respectfully yours, _

_ Fire Lord Zuko _

Katara traced the shapes of the letters thoughtfully. She had arrived at the capital three weeks before the Fire Lord's birthday, and if she was going to accept his personal invitation she would be expected at the palace tomorrow.

_ Why am I hesitating? _

She knew that at least part of the reason was the awkward way she and Aang had last parted. After peace was declared and Zuko crowned Fire Lord, he set off for the Southern Air Temple. Before leaving with Appa and Momo he had begged her to reconsider and come with him, if not as his girlfriend, as a friend and helper in the temple’s restoration efforts. Katara had firmly refused him, and their last interaction was a stiff, brief hug goodbye and a world of hurt behind the Avatar’s eyes. 

But the rest of the reason….

Katara looked at the elegant script of the invitation again.

_ What if he’s changed? _

Katara hadn’t been in contact with Zuko except for brief, formal letters exchanged for birthdays, but she had heard of him during her travels. He was spoken of with respect by most, although the more ardent fire nation nationalists often only spoke his name with a quiet sneer, whispering in the corner of dingy taverns.

The Zuko she remembered was a boy forced to become a man far too quickly, and when she had left the fire nation after his coronation she worried for him. The court of the fire lord was notorious for its pretty appearances and ruthless, power hungry nobles. Katara only hoped Zuko had been able to surround himself with trustworthy and loyal people.

_ I suppose I’ll find out tomorrow. _

Katara rolled the scroll up and replaced it in her bag with finality. She would present herself at the palace tomorrow and only hope that Zuko was still the strong and honorable young man she remembered. 

A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie.

Katara rose, uncorking her water pouch as a precaution, and unbolted the door.

A tall figure in dark clothes and a frightening mask depicting a blue spirit came into view. She gasped and tried to slam the door shut again, but his arm flew forward and blocked her from closing it.

As the masked figure quickly looked left and right Katara scowled and began to summon water from the pouch at her hip.

“Woah, woah, Katara,” the spirit spoke hurriedly, and although its voice was muffled there was something familiar to it that gave the waterbender pause.

They both glanced towards the staircase as they heard staggering footsteps making their way up to the hallway they stood in. The masked man turned back to Katara.

“Please let me in, I don’t want to be seen.”

Part of her wanted to snap back that he shouldn’t be trying to get into her room then, but the familiarity of the voice stopped her, and she stood aside, allowing the man to slip past her. She closed the door as a drunk patron of the inn rounded the corner.

After ensuring the door was safely bolted, Katara whirled on the man in her room, water whip fully formed and in her hand.

“What’s the meaning of this?” she demanded. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Still with his back to her, the man pushed the mask up and rubbed his face.

“I could ask you the same,” he replied, turning.

Katara’s jaw dropped, her water whip turning into a puddle on the floor as she lost focus.

A golden gaze met her blue eyes, and she found herself tilting her head up slightly to look into the man’s face, as he was now most of a head taller than her.

“Zuko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh and here we are! I have lots of fun ideas for Zutara and the Gaang, I'm excited to write more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I have Katara at 19 here and Zuko at 20, turning 21.


	3. The Bathhouse

Zuko gave her a small, stiff bow.

“Uh, Princess Katara. I’m sorry for us to meet like this after-”

His speech was cut short as Katara stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. Slightly taken aback, Zuko hesitated with his arms raised a little in surprise before gently returning the gesture. Almost as quick as she had hugged him she stepped back, cheeks reddened.

“Sorry,” she laughed nervously. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you here, or, ah like this.”

She gestured to his dark clothing, so similar to her own. 

Zuko grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze.

“No, no, I should be the one apologizing. I barged in, I just...honestly, I was surprised that you were already in the city. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry. I should go.”

He tried to get past her to leave but Katara blocked his way.

“Hang on a second there, I have some questions, Fire Lord Zuko.”

The slight cringe that flickered across his face at her use of his title didn’t escape her.

He sighed.

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Katara gestured to the chair she had just been occupying, at the desk.

“Why don’t we sit?”

Zuko nodded and took a seat in the chair while Katara perched on the bed.

They looked at each other for a few long moments, each studying how the other had grown up.

_ He looks good...you know, healthy. Yeah.  _

Zuko’s boyish form had filled out and even covered in dark fabric she could see the curve of toned, lean muscles evident across his body. His glossy black hair, a little longer than she remembered, was pulled back in a topknot. 

Katara shook her head, focusing on the matter at hand.

“So…” Zuko started. His voice was deeper than she remembered.

_ He’s a man now, no more confused and hurt young boy. _

“Were you following me?” Katara asked quickly. Zuko tensed and emphatically shook his head.

“No. I heard rumors of a waterbender vigilante in the lower quarter of Harbor City and I wanted to investigate. I didn’t know it was you.”

“The Fire Lord doesn’t have anyone he can send to investigate?” Katara glanced at his mask as she asked.

Zuko looked away.

“Well, sometimes I like to see things for myself. Plus it’s...you know. A good way to blow off steam.”

Katara’s questioning gaze softened.

“Being Fire Lord must be difficult.”

Zuko sat up a little straighter.

“Of course not. It’s an important job and nothing I can’t handle.”

“I just meant-”

He stood, pulling the mask back over his face.

“I look forward to seeing you at the palace tomorrow, Princess Katara.”

“Zuko, wait-”

Before she could stop him he was gone, her door closed softly behind him. 

_ What the hell was that all about? _

Left with more questions than answers, Katara stood with a heavy sigh and bolted her door once more.

_ I guess I’ll find out at the palace tomorrow. _

She twisted her hand to bend the water she had dropped on the floor back into her water pouch.

Anxiety gnawed at her stomach. After changing into sleeping clothes she lay in bed, tossing and turning for many hours as she looped her encounter with the young Fire Lord over and over in her mind. A single question kept popping up.

_ Is Zuko okay? _

  
  


The next morning came more quickly than Katara would have liked. As the rising sun’s rays wiggled through the cracks in her window’s shutters the waterbender yawned and stretched, then flopped back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

_ I’ll see everyone again today. _

She smiled at the thought. Her brother, though Prince of the Southern Water Tribe and chief architect of their new capital, spent much of his free time on Kyoshi Island with his girlfriend, Suki. The two had been going strong since the war ended and Katara already saw the Kyoshi warrior as a sister even if it wasn’t official yet. 

_ Toph will be so grown up! _

The earthbender and Katara hadn’t crossed paths in the years following the war. When she was able to get away from her blossoming metalbending school, Toph followed Aang from temple to temple, assisting with renovations and rebuilding.

_ And Aang… _

Katara pressed her hands to her face and petulantly turned over, squishing herself into her thin mattress. 

Throughout her diplomatic and extracurricular travels across the lands of the various nations Katara had taken pains to avoid confronting the young avatar, although it seemed he was doing the same, as they never even came close to each other.

_ I wonder if he’s still mad at me. I hope not. _

The last thing she’d wanted was to spoil Zuko’s reunion and birthday celebration.

_ Which I’ll be late to if I don’t get going. _

With a groan, Katara pushed herself upright and swung her legs out of bed. She eyed the elegant diplomatic dress she set out the night before with distaste. Not that she minded getting dressed up, she rather enjoyed it, but it did pose a problem when it came to getting out of her current residence. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of attention on her, or for the general public to know that Princess Katara had been staying in a run down inn in the lower quarter. It wouldn’t do for her diplomatic standing and would weaken her in the eyes of the nobles and merchants with which she did business. 

Rummaging through her travel bag, Katara pulled out a heavy winter cloak, a gift from the Northern Water Tribe. The ice blue fabric was lined with luxurious white fur, and pale embroidery delicately embellished the entire affair. She wrinkled her nose.

_ First, way too hot, it’s the middle of summer in the fire nation for spirits’ sake. Second, blue and white will stand out like a sore thumb. And lastly… _

Pulling up the bottom hem of the cloak Katara ran her thumb across the pristine fur.

_ These streets would destroy it. _

Alright, so it was a no-go on the winter cloak. She shoved it back into the bag, wishing her father hadn’t insisted she pack it ‘just in case.’ For a brief moment Katara considered the black cloak she had worn the night before, but quickly dismissed it, as the hem only fell to mid-thigh and it would draw more attention than it would deflect. 

_ Showing up to the palace in regular clothes isn’t an option, so I suppose I’ve only got one choice left. _

Katara carefully folded and packed the dress she had been planning to wear.

_ I get out of the lower quarter and change somewhere I can’t be seen. _

She dressed quickly in her traveling clothes and surveyed the room carefully to ensure nothing was left behind. Securing her bag onto her back, she stepped out into the hallway and let the door swing shut behind her.

After bidding goodbye to Mu and slipping Taizin a little extra pocket money Katara was on her way. Her dark complexion did get a few glances as she made her way through the streets, but no one bothered her, and before long she was blending in with the crowd on one of the main streets of the city, making her way up the criss-crossing path to Royal Caldera City. It was almost noon by the time she passed under the imposing gates and critical eye of the guard into the dormant volcano’s crater. 

_ Now to keep an eye out for somewhere I can slip away and change. _

Katara eyed a few buildings with walled-in gardens but dismissed the idea as patrols of guards frequently passed by and she didn’t feel like getting arrested for trespassing. Finally she spotted a large white building with a fountain gurgling cheerfully in front of it.

_ Of course! A bathhouse. _

She grinned, beelining for the bathhouse.

  
As she stepped through the doors it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The cool shade of the entrance was a far cry from the intense summer heat just a few steps away.

“Hello, and welcome to Caldera Bathhouse!” A cheerful voice greeted her. The woman behind the desk, who had been arranging some scrolls as she spoke, turned around with a wide smile. Katara returned the expression, but the woman’s smile quickly dropped as she took in the waterbender’s appearance.

“What can I do for you?” she asked flatly. Katara felt her temper flare for a moment before she looked down at herself.

_ Dirty traveling clothes, check. No appearance of wealth, check. _

She gave herself a surreptitious sniff.

_ Whew, okay, good thing I came here. _

Stepping up to the desk, Katara dug out a few coins.

“I’d just like to bathe and change and be on my way,” she said smoothly. “Will this cover it?”

The woman snatched her money up and counted it carefully, then looked down her nose at the young woman.

“Very well, but don’t be long.”

“I won’t, thank you.”

Katara kept her voice sweet and a smile on her face.

_ Bitch. _

The haughty woman led her to a changing room and left just as quickly. Katara dropped her bag on the bench and pulled out her dress to hang up while she bathed. She then stripped, let down her hair, and stepped into the next room. Steam lazily drifted across the still surface of the bath, a shoulder-deep pool that took up most of the room. After testing it with her toe, Katara waded in until the water closed over the tops of her shoulders.

“Ahhh this is the life,” she declared softly, her words muted by the warm and humid room.

_ I could spend all day here...if only I weren’t on a time limit. I want to be at the palace before dinner. _

Taking a breath, she knelt to dunk her head under water. She then grabbed a bar of sweet-smelling white soap and a rough cloth to scrub herself with. As she was nearly finished she heard another changing room door open and close and two pairs of footsteps approach the bath. 

Not wanting to reveal her presence in the upper city until she was ready, Katara gathered some more of the steam into the corner to conceal her while she finished bathing. She wasn’t planning on paying the other women any mind until a familiar name caught her attention.

“-Lord Zuko is said to announce his intentions on the solstice.”

Katara’s eyes widened and she silently sunk further into the water, concealing herself and listening closely.

“Does anyone know who he will choose?”

The two women stepped into the bath with a splash.

“No, he’s been as silent as a Jelly-Worm. I heard that not even his advisors know who he intends to wed.”

Katara frowned. Sokka and Zuko corresponded fairly regularly, and while she didn’t expect to know about everything they discussed, she had thought her brother would mention it to her if Zuko was planning on getting married, or even if he were dating anyone.

“Maybe it’ll be that Mai girl he was with for a while during the war,” one woman mused. The other scoffed.

“As  _ if _ . Don’t you know why they broke up?”

Katara assumed the second woman shook her head, as the first cleared her throat in a sanctimonious, self-important sort of way. 

“Well, I have friends in the palace, and  _ I  _ heard that they had a falling out only a few weeks after the war.”

Katara nodded to herself, she had heard something similar from Sokka.

“Apparently,” the first woman continued, “Mai asked why he hadn’t asked for her hand yet, and he exploded at her...literally.”

The listening woman gave a dainty gasp at this news.

“Oh my! Was she hurt?”

“No, but she fled the palace that night and never returned. They haven’t been seen together since.”

Katara rolled her eyes. The breakup she knew of and believed. Even the reason for the breakup seemed believable, Mai had been dropping heavy hints to Zuko before his coronation. But a literal explosion, and unflappable Mai fleeing anything? Not a chance.

Deciding she had heard enough, she silently crept back to her changing room, leaving the two gossipping women none the wiser.

_ So...Zuko’s supposed to be getting married. _

Katara mulled over this while she dressed and did her hair. She inserted new, sparkling beads to hold her loopies and brushed the front of the dress down to ensure it hung around her body correctly. She eyed herself critically in the mirror. Although she had filled out some in the years since the war, and her adventuring had ensured her body was toned and strong, she still felt like a child playing dress-up sometimes when putting on fancy clothes.

_ Zuko...married.  _

She pulled a face at herself and turned to sit on the bench and slip on her shoes.

_ I should be happy for him. _

All dressed, she gave herself a once over and nodded.

_ So why aren’t I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo two chapters in one day  
> Next chapter we'll get the Gaang back together!


	4. Arrival

To Katara’s mild relief the stuck-up woman behind the desk had her attention on a scroll when she passed by, and she stepped back into the hot summer sun without so much as a glance from the receptionist. 

It was easy for Katara to find her way to the palace. Located in the center of the city as it was, all roads eventually led to the imposing gates that now rose before her. As she approached, the large gates swung inward with the creak of metal on metal, and Katara felt her heart jump into her throat. Suddenly the thought of facing Zuko, and her friends, and the palace, was too much, and she wanted to run away. Aside from Zuko’s coronation, Katara had avoided the palace like the plague. Every time she saw the towering red and gold walls she felt 16 again, terrified, watching Zuko battle his sister in their Agni Kai for the crown.

Ignoring the blood rushing in her ears and the way the path ahead twisted and wobbled in front of her, Katara resolved to press on. She stepped through the gates and let them close behind her as she took a steadying breath.

_ It’s going to be okay. She’s gone. Ozai is gone. You’re stronger now. _

She knew it was true. Despite being deemed a Master years ago, not a single day had gone by where Katara hadn’t trained. Her father and brother had attempted to slow her relentless pace, reminding her that they were at peace, but the only time Katara ever felt truly at peace was when practicing her bending.

She squared her shoulders but had only taken one step towards the palace when she stopped, distracted by a familiar 10-ton mythical creature roaring as he flew overhead.

“Appa!” Katara exclaimed happily, for a moment forgetting her anxieties. She hurried down the path and got to the palace entrance just as Aang was helping Toph down to the ground. Both 16-year-olds were laughing about something. Toph noticed Katara’s approach before the young avatar.

“Sugar queen!”

Marching cheerfully up to Katara, Toph slugged her in the shoulder.

“Good to see you again too, Toph!” Katara laughed, rubbing her shoulder with a wince. “You look so grown up!”

“Thanks, so do you!”

“Than- wait a second…”

Toph chuckled to herself.

“Never gets old.”

She then turned to face the palace doors, and a moment later Zuko appeared. Dressed in full Fire Lord regalia and flanked by fully armored guards, he painted an intimidating picture. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a single syllable Toph was making her way to him.

“Sparky! How’s being Fire Whatsit treating you?”

Katara laughed and shook her head, walking forward a little to rest a hand on Appa’s side.

“Hey there, buddy,” she addressed the flying bison. He turned to observe her with one large brown eye. He then blinked once and turned back to the hay that some servants had set out for him.

“It’s good to see you too,” Katara smiled, petting his thick fur. 

Above her, someone cleared their throat. Katara looked up and found her gaze met by a pair of soft grey eyes. Aang gracefully lept from Appa’s saddle to the ground. He had grown in the past years, now easily eye to eye with her.

“Hey, Katara,” he said softly. Katara found herself unable to keep her eyes on his, and dropped to look at her feet.

“Hey, Aang, how’ve you been?”

“Hey, Katara,” Aang glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile. “Oh, sorry, I already said that…”

He passed a hand over his face with a frustrated noise.

“Sorry. I’m good, I’ve been good. Just, you know. Being the Avatar, doing my avatar thing. How’re you?”

Katara gave him a small smile.

“I’m good too.”

Toph reappeared beside Aang.

“Enough boring chit chat you two, come on, Sokka and Suki should be here any minute!”

Katara followed Toph up the stairs, letting the blind girl regale her with a tale from her travels. She missed the slight blush on Aang’s cheeks or the small frown that flickered over Zuko’s face as he looked between the avatar and the waterbender.

Sure enough, Toph was right. The palace gates opened for the second time that day and two figures appeared, each riding a large dragon-moose. One figure began to wave enthusiastically, and the pair trotted down the path to the small group.

“Zuko! Aang! Toph! Katara!”

Sokka exclaimed each of their names as he sat on his mount, while Suki gracefully dismounted. Katara, excited to see her sister in all but name, rushed to her and they embraced.

“Suki, it’s so good to see you!” Katara said, holding her at arms length after they hugged. 

“It’s so good to see you too,” Suki replied warmly. “I love your dress, is it new?”

Katara nodded.

“I’m so glad you guys are happy to see each other,” Sokka interjected. Katara looked up with a puzzled frown.

“Sokka, get down from there and come say hello.”

Suki rolled her eyes.

“He’s afraid to dismount, he thinks he’ll fall.”   
“Do not!” Sokka protested quickly. “I’m just...enjoying the view from up here.”

As if to demonstrate he looked left and right.

“Riiight,” Suki replied. “Well, you enjoy the view, babe. I’m heading inside, I heard Zuko’s treating us to a proper welcome feast.”   
She looped her arm in Katara’s and the two began to walk towards the stairs, but before they could take more than a few steps Sokka interrupted.

“Alright,” he relented, speaking quickly. “I’m scared, this thing is really too tall and I don’t know how to get down SukiPleaseHelpMe.”

Suki and Katara exchanged knowing smiles and the former went to help her humbled boyfriend off his dragon-moose. Katara smiled at her brother’s antics. She had missed him.

Once Sokka was safely on solid ground once more the group exchanged another cheerful round of greetings and hugs. Not even Zuko, who was trying to look as official as possible, was exempt from the group hugs. He even cracked a small smile as the six were squished together.

“Alright, alright. Enough hugs, we’re all happy to see each other,” Sokka declared after a few minutes. “Zuko-”

He yelped as he received a sharp elbow from Suki.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” he corrected himself, shooting her a look, “what’s this I hear about a feast?”

Zuko’s golden eyes twinkled, and he swept an arm towards the door.

“If you would all be so kind as to follow me.”

They fell into order behind him, chattering and jostling as Zuko led the way into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Sukko and Toph lol
> 
> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I wanted to get something out, but I'm kinda what the kids call depressed about turning 22 in like 20 minutes so idk when I'll be able to get another one done. I'm really enjoying writing it though and all the nice comments genuinely make my day. Enjoy!


End file.
